wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Emancypantki II/VII
Słówko jasnowidzącej Nadciągnęła jesień. Na niebie zasłoniętym chmurami, podobnymi do rzadkiego dymu, po kilka dni nie ukazywało się słońce. Bruki ledwie wynurzały się z powodzi błota; ściany domów nabrały brudnej barwy; powietrze nasyciło się wilgotną mgłą zamieniającą się w drobny deszczyk. Przemoknięte wróble uciekając z nagich drzew gromadziły się na gzymsach i zaglądały do mieszkań ciemnych i ponurych. Solscy ani razu nie odwiedzili państwa Korkowiczów, a nawet tak gościnnie przyjmowany Norski wcale się nie ukazał. Pan Korkowicz od rana do wieczora siedział w browarze, niekiedy nawet zrywał się w nocy i biegł do fabryki potrącając czasem w bramie syna, który wracał z kolacji. Pani Korkowiczowa była zamyślona i pochmurna jak jesień, a raz zapytała Zgierskiego, który dość częstym bywał u nich gościem: - Cóż się dzieje z Solskimi?... Pięknie pan dotrzymuje słowa!... - Nie rozumiem - odparł rozkładając ręce. - Robiłem, co mogłem,. ażeby zbliżyć państwa... Widocznie jednak są silniejsze wpływy od moich... - Domyślam się!... - rzekła. - O, tylko proszę niczego nie domyślać się! - zaprotestował Zgierski spoglądając na nią wzrokiem, który pozwala domyślać się wszystkiego. "Poczekaj, panienko!... - rzekła do siebie pani Korkowiczowa. - Zobaczysz, co to znaczy: jak Kuba Bogu, tak Bóg Kubie..." Pewnego dnia kazała Janowi poprosić Madzię do swego gabinetu. - Panno Brzeska - zaczęła - chcę pomówić z panią o drażliwej kwestii... Madzię oblał mocny rumieniec. - Nie robię wymówek - prawiła dalej - ponieważ ja sama zaakceptowałam plan jej, co do kształcenia moich panienek. Widzę jednak, że obecny system jest zły. Dziewczęta zamiast grać na fortepianie i malować, co przystoi pannom z towarzystwa, spędzają większą część dnia w garderobie, szyją jakieś łachmany albo uczą lokajczyka... Co gorsze, na własne uszy słyszałam ich rozmowę o tym, że jedna już nie kocha się w panu Stukalskim, a drugiej obrzydł pan Zacieralski... Okropność!... - Pani przypuszcza, że to z mojej winy?... - żywo przerwała Madzia. - Za pozwoleniem... Ja nic nie przypuszczam, tylko zaznaczam brak dozoru. Panienki muszą mieć zbyt wiele czasu, skoro zajmują się podobnymi kwestiami. Dlatego, ażeby nieco więcej zaabsorbować ich uwagę, prosiłam o lekcje panny Howard. Panna Howard ma wykładać im trzy razy na tydzień i właśnie dziś przyjdzie... To powiedziawszy pani kiwnęła głową na znak, że konferencja skończona. - Ale... ale!... - dodała. - Obecnie panienki moje będą tak zajęte, że chyba uwolni je pani od szycia i pracy z Michasiem... Biedna Madzia w korytarzu zalała się łzami; znalazłszy się zaś w swoim pokoju wypłakała się serdecznie. "Mój Boże!... - myślała łkając nie mogę być nauczycielką... Więc z czego będę żyła?... co powiedzą rodzice?..." Tego samego dnia przyszła panna Howard i po rozmowie z panią Korkowiczową odwiedziła Madzię. - Kochana panno Magdaleno - rzekła właściwym sobie tonem nie dopuszczającym dyskusji. - Niech pani nie sądzi, że wdzieram się w jej prawa... Dziewczęta mogą z panią powtarzać kursy pensjonarskie, ja im wykładam co innego. Będzie to historia wpływu kobiet na rozwój ludzkości począwszy od mitycznej Ewy, której zawdzięczamy popęd do naukowych badań, a skończywszy na Alicji Walter, która kierowała armiami Stanów Zjednoczonych w czasie ostatniej wojny... Nie krytykuję systemu pani - mówiła dalej. - Piękna to rzecz pielęgnować w dzieciach uczucie litości!... Zwracam jednak uwagę, że już za wiele mamy kobiet litościwych, a za mało samodzielnych... Ja więc będę kształcić ich samodzielność. Następnie panna Howard prosiła o przedstawienie sobie Linki i Stasi i zaczęła wykłady. W pierwszych dniach obie panienki niechętnie przyjęły nową mistrzynię. Mówiły, że jest brzydka i że musi być zła, ponieważ ma rudawe włosy. Narzekały też, że nic nie rozumieją z historii wpływu kobiet na rozwój ludzkości. Ale gdy po pewnym czasie panna Howard zaleciła dziewczynkom naukę konnej jazdy, były zachwycone. I z tym samym zapałem, z jakim miesiąc temu uczyły Michasia, dziś zajęły się konną jazdą. Ubierały się w amazonki i wysokie kapelusze, wymieniały między sobą szpicrózgi i po całych dniach rozmawiały o nowych znajomych, o tym, jak która trzyma się na koniu albo jak to będzie pięknie, gdy na wiosnę urządzą spacer za miasto - wierzchem. Pan Stukalski, mistrz fortepianu, i pan Zacieralski, malarz, poszli w kąt; ich miejsca w sercu Linki i Stasi zajęli panowie: Galopowicz i Wybuchowski, młodzi i przystojni pomocnicy właściciela tatersalu. Madzia już nie mogła zadawać im lekcyj; obie panienki uczyły się tylko z nią i tylko przez miłość dla niej. Po skończeniu zaś wykładu książki i kajety zostawały na stole, a Linka i Stasia biegły do garderoby, ażeby przebrać się w amazonki. Położenie Madzi w domu państwa Korkowiczów stawało się, coraz trudniejsze. Niekiedy, zrozpaczona chciała podziękować chlebodawcom za pracę, a potem błagać pannę Malinowską o zajęcie na pensji albo o lekcje prywatne. Wnet jednak opamiętywała się. "Cóż to - myślała - będę zmieniać miejsce co kwartał?... Wszędzie są jakieś przykrości, a obowiązkiem człowieka jest wytrwać. Zresztą moim dziewczynkom znudzi się konna jazda, a wówczas znowu mniej będę miała z nimi kłopotu... Za dobrze działo mi się w życiu i dlatego łatwo tracę odwagę..." Kiedy raz poskarżyła się przed panną Howard, że panienki coraz mniej mają ochoty do nauki i są zanadto śmiałe, panna Howard zdziwiła się. - Jak to? - rzekła - więc pani nie cieszy się, że w dziewczętach rozwija się samodzielność?... Czyliż tylko chłopcy mają rwać się do ćwiczeń fizycznych?... Oni tylko mają posiadać przywilej głośnego mówienia i śmiałych ruchów?... O, panno Magdaleno, minęły czasy, kiedy obłudne rumieńce i spuszczanie ocząt stanowiło wdzięk kobiecy!... Nieustraszoność, umiejętność dawania sobie rady w najgorszym położeniu - oto zalety kobiet nowych. Pewnego dnia pani Korkowiczowa znowu wezwała do siebie Madzię i rzekła: - Uważam, że pani coraz dłużej odbywa lekcje z dziewczynkami... Taka praca nie może być korzystną ani dla panienek, ani dla samej pani, i dlatego oświadczyłam listownie panu Dębickiemu, że jego siostrzenica nie może już uczyć się u nas. - Wysłała pani ten list?... - zawołała Madzia z przestrachem. - Tak... I pan Dębicki zgodził się ze mną... - A... na to chyba nie zasłużyłam!... - odparła Madzia. Przecież to dziecko nie przeszkadzało naszym dziewczynkom... I co ja teraz powiem panu Dębickiemu?... Rozpłakała się, a zaniepokojona pani Korkowiczowa od surowego tonu przeszła nagle do czułości. - Ależ ja chciałam pani dogodzić, panno Magdaleno... mnie pani żal... - mówiła dodając w duchu, że jeżeli Madzia ją opuści, zniknie resztka nadziei zapoznania się z Solskimi. A tak, może ją przecież kiedy odwiedzą... Raz wieczorem (był to dzień powszedni) przed dom państwa Korkowiczów zajechał znowu powóz Ady, a kamerdyner oddał Madzi list. "Onegdaj - pisała panna Solska - Helenka wróciła zza granicy ze swym ojczymem i jego rodziną. Dziś wszyscy są u mnie na herbacie, więc przyjedź, gdyż pragną cię poznać." Pani Korkowiczowa chętnie zgodziła się na wizytę Madzi, która z największym niepokojem, ubrawszy się w nową sukienkę, pojechała. W przedsionku jeden ze służby zatrzymał kamerdynera i coś z nim szeptał. Po chwili wbiegła panna służąca Ady; poznawszy Madzię cofnęła się, lecz niebawem wróciła prosząc Madzię do pokoju. - Tylko niech pani będzie łaskawa wchodzić bardzo cicho i zatrzyma się z daleka, bo tam jest jedna pani, która wywołuje duchy... - mówiła wzruszona panna służąca. - Jaka pani? - Żona ojczyma państwa Norskich... Może będzie z kwadrans, jak ta pani dostała spazmów, bo spadło na nią natchnienie... Przez uchylone drzwi Madzia ostrożnie weszła do saloniku Ady i zatrzymawszy się u progu, zobaczyła dziwną scenę. Na środku, za stolikiem siedziała kobieta może trzydziestoletnia, z osłupiałymi oczyma, z włosami rozwianymi na kształt lwiej grzywy. Na jej twarzy malował się niezwykły wyraz: mieszanina zdumienia i groźby. Obok niej stał piękny brunet, który zdawał się pytać o coś. Reszta osób siedząc w różnych punktach saloniku przypatrywała się natchnionej. Brunet powtórzył pytanie, ale kobieta nie odpowiedziała. Zwróciła oczy na Madzię i nagle wyciągnąwszy ku niej rękę zawołała dźwięcznym głosem po angielsku: - Oto oblubienica!... Przymknęła oczy, zmarszczyła brwi jak człowiek, który z trudnością rozmyśla, i dodała tonem zdziwienia: - Szczególna rzecz... nie widzę oblubieńca?... Choć jest wielki i potężny... O, potężny!... Głowa jej opadła na poręcz fotelu, na twarzy ukazał się wyraz znużenia. - Nie chcę... Nie chcę!... - powtórzyła kilka razy, trąc oczy rękoma. Brunet pochylił się i dmuchnął jej w twarz. Upłynęło tak kilka chwil... - Czy ja spałam? - zapytała śmiejąc się, ale zmienionym głosem jasnowidząca. Kiedy Madzia znowu spojrzała na nią, zdawało jej się, że za stolikiem siedzi inna kobieta: groźne przed chwilą oczy przygasły, twarz natchniona zmieniła się w dobrą, a potem figlarną. Powstała z fotelu i przeszła na kanapkę śmiejąc się i ocierając łzy. Ach, dajcie mi spokój - mówiła po angielsku. - Dawno tak nie zmęczyłam się... Nastąpiły prezentacje i powitania. Ada zapoznała Madzię z pięknym brunetem, którym był ojczym Norskich pan Arnold Latter, potem z jego żoną, która jeszcze otrząsała się ze snu. Następnie przybiegł do Madzi Solski i powitał ją z zapałem, potem pan Kazimierz, który wyglądał na zakłopotanego, wreszcie Dębicki, jak zwykle roztargniony i obojętny. Tylko panna Helena Norska nie powstała z fotelu, a gdy Madzia uwolniwszy się od otaczających przyszła do niej, panna Helena z daleka podając jej rękę rzekła po polsku tonem delikatnej ironii: - Moja droga, musisz chyba wyjść za Bismarcka, jeżeli twój oblubieniec ma być wielki i potężny, jak mówi wyrocznia. Madzię stropiło powitanie. Lecz w tej chwili łamaną polszczyzną odezwał się pan Arnold do Heleny: - Nie żartuj... Ta sama wyrocznia przepowiedziała śmierć twojej matki... - Ale mnie i Kaziowi obiecała, że wszystko stanie się według naszych zamiarów - odparła Helena ze swobodnym uśmiechem, który nie godził się ani z jej czarną suknią, ani ze słowami ojczyma. Do Madzi zbliżyła się Ada i wziąwszy ją pod rękę zaczęła szeptać ze śmiechem: - No, no!... przyznaj się, kogo to potężnego zbałamuciłaś?... Jaka szkoda - dodała wzdychając - że twój przyszły musi być wielkim i potężnym!... Gdyby był tylko rozumnym i szlachetnym, myślałabym, że ci Stefek przeznaczony... - Żartujecie ze mnie!... - odparła zmieszana Madzia, która w tej chwili zaczęła rozumieć, że pani Arnoldowa zrobiła jakąś przepowiednię, skutkiem której ona jest bohaterką zebrania. Przynajmniej na krótki czas. - Chodźmy do profesora - rzekła Ada widząc, że jej brat rozmawia w kącie z Dębickim. - Cóż pan profesor na tę wróżbę? - spytała zbliżywszy się do nich. Dębicki zwrócił na nią niebieskie oczy i już wsadził rękę za klapę surduta mając zamiar odpowiedzieć, gdy wyręczył go niecierpliwy Solski. - Wyobraź sobie, on nie wierzy w spirytyzm!... Mówi, że to jest szarlataneria albo specjalny rodzaj obłędu... - Przecie pan wierzy w świat nadzmysłowy - zawołała Ada. Owszem, pan nawet określa go za pomocą matematycznych formuł... Jak więc pan może wątpić o spirytyzmie?... - Ostrzegam panią - odezwał się Solski do Madzi - że moja siostra jest skończoną ateistką. Słuchała Haeckla, to chyba dość!... Ateizm jednak nie przeszkodził jej wstąpić do Częstochowy, kiedyśmy wracali - no i uwierzyć w pukające duchy. - Wątpię - rzekł po namyśle Dębicki - ażeby istoty świata nadzmysłowego mogły porozumiewać się z nami... - Dlaczego?... - spytała Ada. - Czy pani - mówił Dębicki profesorskim tonem - mogłaby porozumiewać się na przykład...z ostrygami?... Czy uważałaby pani za stosowne tracić czas na tłomaczenie im: co to jest świat, który my widzimy i słyszymy?... Czy nareszcie byłaby choć najsłabsza możność objaśnienia o naszym świecie istot, które ani wzroku, ani słuchu nie mają?... Otóż nam tak brakuje odpowiednich zmysłów do ujęcia świata nadzmysłowego jak ostrygom słuchu do zachwycania się naszymi operami, a wzroku do ocenienia piękności naszych krajobrazów... Do rozmawiających zbliżył się uśmiechnięty pan Kazimierz Norski. - Oho! - rzekł - widzę, że profesor wpadł na ulubiony temat: jak wygląda Królestwo Niebieskie?... - Pan nie wierzy w to?... - z wahaniem zapytała Ada raz spoglądając na Kazimierza, to znowu na Dębickiego, który przy pięknym młodzieńcu wyglądał jak karykatura człowieka. - Wierzę w to, co widzę... - Amerykę widzi pan? - spytał Dębicki. - Inni ją widzieli i widzą... - A obrót ziemi naokoło słońca i osi widzi pan?... - Na tym nie znam się - odparł wesoło pan Kazimierz. Dębicki z Solskim spojrzeli po sobie. - Nie mogę oprzeć się przypuszczeniu - mówił Norski do panien - że pozaświatowe teorie są obmyślone dla pociechy biedaków, przed którymi - świat jest zamknięty. Nadzmysłowość ma wynagrodzić głód, jakiego doznają ich zmysły... Ludzie jednak, dla których przystępne są powaby doczesności, okradają samych siebie, jeżeli tracą czas na podobnych spekulacjach... Jest to to samo, jak gdyby ktoś spragniony wzdychał do malowanej brzoskwini, zamiast zjeść świeżą z puszkiem... - Poeta!... - roześmiał się Solski spoglądając na Madzię. - Poeta obecnych czasów - dodał Dębicki. - Myśli pan, że przyjdą inne? - spytała Ada. - One są ciągle... Tylko ciągle stoją za drzwiami tych, którzy lubią brzoskwinie z puszkiem. Do Madzi zbliżyła się panna Helena i odprowadziwszy ją na bok usiadła z nią na kanapie. - Cóż to - rzekła patrząc na swój wachlarz - zaczynasz kokietować Solskiego?... - Ja? ... - Jest tobą zachwycony... - Zwierzał mi się... Jesteśmy przecie przyjaciółmi... - A powinna byś już być jego żoną - odparła Madzia tonem tak naturalnym, że panna Helena spojrzała na nią uważnie. Nagle Madzia przysunąwszy się do niej zaczęła mówić ciszej: - Po co ty tak robisz, Helenko?... Po co zwłóczysz i drażnisz człowieka, którego twoja matka bardzo... bardzo pragnęła dla ciebie... - Czy tak?... - Wierz mi, że tak... wierz mi... I bardzo ją martwiło, kiedy dowiedziała się o zerwaniu... Panna Helena rzuciła się na kanapie. - Ach, wiem coś o tym!... Matka, brat, nawet ojczym zawsze zalecali mi tę świetną partię... Im się nie dziwię, ale matka!... Prawie jedyną rzeczą, jaką odziedziczyłam po niej, jest to - ze nie potrafię się sprzedać... Kto chce posiadać mnie całą, musi mi oddać siebie całego... Nie chodzi mi o piękność, ale o wzajemne posiadanie... Myślisz, że ja nie wiem, co to jest małżeństwo i jaka w nim rola przypada kobiecie?... Brrr!... Za te wszystkie wstręty niechże coś mam.. Jeżeli więc komu zrobię to szczęście, że zostanę matką jego dziecka, niech ten ktoś ocenia, co mu daję... - Więc chyba. nie kochasz Solskiego?... - wtrąciła zdziwiona Madzia. - Jeszcze chyba kobieta nie mówiła w taki sposób o małżeństwie... - Żadna u was... w kraju gąsek... Ale porozmawiaj z Amerykankami, Szwedkami... tam dopiero kobieta ceni swoją godność!... One zrozumiały, że mężczyzna jest przede wszystkim łakome zwierzę... Jeżeli więc mam być zjedzona, niech mi zapłacą tyle, ile jest warte moje ciało... Ile zaś warte, oni sami ocenią między sobą - zakończyła ze śmiechem. - A więc oblubieńcem pani musi być Bismarck - odezwał się nagle pan Kazimierz podając rękę Madzi. Pani Arnoldowa pochwyciła Dębickiego, jej mąż wziął Adę, Solski Helenę i wszyscy przeszli do jadalnego pokoju. - Założyłbym się, że mówiła pani z panną Magdaleną o kobietach - rzekł Solski. - Zgadł pan - odpowiedziała panna Helena. - A czy wolno wiedzieć - co?... - Zawsze to samo, że - nie jesteście nas warci. - Niekiedy zdaje mi się, że pani ma słuszność... - Wyborne jest to: niekiedy!... - roześmiała się Helena. O, wy się musicie zmienić... bardzo zmienić... Wreszcie niech tylko utworzy się związek kobiet... - Na co to? - Dla obrony jeżeli nie praw, to przynajmniej kobiecej godności przeciw wam... - odpowiedziała opierając się na nim. Solski ścisnął ją za rękę i rzekł, namiętnie patrząc w oczy: - Przysięgam, że pani ma w sobie coś ze lwicy... Piękna, a niebezpieczna... Gotowa ranić wśród pieszczot. - Pieszczot!... cóż znowu?... - odpowiedziała obrzucając go spojrzeniem. - Nic dziwnego, że z waszych dawnych kotek powyrastały lwice. W tym wieku wszystko potężnieje. W czasie kolacji pani Arnoldowa kilka razy potrącała kwestię nowej religii - spirytyzmu, który w Ameryce liczy już krocie tysięcy wyznawców. - A jaki będzie pożytek z tej nowej wiary? - odezwał się pan Norski usiłując zachować poważną minę. - Ileż razy muszę panu powtarzać?... - zawołała po francusku pani Arnoldowa. - Jest to religia nieustannie dostarczająca dowodów, że - istnieje świat zagrobowy, w którym szczęście każdej duszy zależy od postępowania jej na ziemi. Tym sposobem hamuje ona ludzi od złego, a zachęca do cnoty... Dalej spirytyzm uczy nas, że wszyscy ludzie i wszystkie żywe stworzenia stanowią jedną rodzinę, w której winna panować miłość... - Na miłość - zgoda! - wtrącił pan Kazimierz. - Czy i pani tak myśli? - zapytał Solski Helenę. - Owszem, byle miłości dowodzono czynami. - Dalej - mówiła pani Arnoldowa z rosnącym zapałem - spirytyzm pozwala utrzymywać stosunki ze zmarłymi... - Czy tak?... - spytała Madzia. - Ach, byle nie to!... - wtrąciła otrząsając się panna Helena. - Tak dalece brak mi zmysłu do rzeczy nadprzyrodzonych, że bałabym się... - A czy nie ma takich duchów, które pokazywałyby ludziom ukryte skarby? - odezwał się pan Kazimierz. - Owszem. One już powiedziały, że największe skarby człowiek nosi w sobie - odparła pani Arnoldowa. Dębicki uważnie spojrzał na nią i pokiwał głową. Kolacja była ożywiona. Tylko Dębicki, chociaż siedział naprzeciw panny Heleny, był posępny i patrzył w talerz. Madzia zaś, której sąsiadem był pan Norski, niekiedy mieniła się na twarzy, a czasami robiła wrażenie, że chce wstać od stołu. Po kolacji Solski, odprowadziwszy Dębickiego na stronę, rzekł śmiejąc się: - Już widzę, że profesor nie ma nabożeństwa do panny Norskiej. - Bynajmniej - odparł wzruszając ramionami. - Nie rozumiem tylko, jak mogłeś ty - szaleć za nią. - Lubię sport! - odpowiedział Solski. - Kiedy jest burza, coś mnie ciągnie na spacer... Kiedy widzę stromą górę, chciałbym się na nią wdrapać... - Sądziłbym, że strome góry powinny najmniej zachęcać do wycieczek... - Ale!... jest jednak coś, że właśnie przedmioty niedostępne i niebezpieczne wywierają na człowieka wpływ magnetyczny... - Jak na kogo... - wtrącił Dębicki. - Zresztą nie widzę, czym panna Helena może być niebezpieczna. - Ach, czym!... - odparł Solski. - Egoizmem, ubóstwieniem własnego ja, przed którym cały świat korzyć się powinien... W jej oczach każdy człowiek jest prochem... Satysfakcja posiąść taką kobietę!... - Czy to warte zachodu?... - Więc cóż jest warte?... - spytał z ożywieniem Solski. - Pojedynkowałem się i wyniosłem szramy albo wyrzuty sumienia. Pod Capri rozbiłem się z łódką w czasie burzy, alem nic nie doznał oprócz zwichnięcia nogi. Lew, do którego klatki wszedłem rozdarł mi pantalony... Ogniem ziejący Wezuwiusz o mało nie oślepił mnie popiołem i nabawił mnie kataru... I to się nazywają wrażenia?... Niech licho porwie! Tymczasem posiadanie pięknej i samodzielnej kobiety da mi chwilę szału, przy czym nie zmoknę, nie potłukę się i nie zostanę skaleczony... Niechże i ja czegoś zaznam w życiu... Po cóż bym wreszcie miał pieniądze? - Panowie wciąż mówią o spirytyzmie?... - zapytała Madzia, lękliwie zbliżając się do nich. - Gorzej - pochwycił Solski - mówimy o szczęściu. Myślała pani kiedy: co to jest szczęście? - Szczęście?... - powtórzyła Madzia. - Gdy wszystkim dokoła jest dobrze, wtedy człowiek czuje się szczęśliwym. - To cudze szczęście!... - rzekł Solski. - Ale jak sobie pani wyobraża swoje własne szczęście? - Największe własne szczęście jest wtedy, kiedy człowiek może robić dobrze... Chyba tak? - spytała Madzia patrząc zdziwionymi oczyma to na Dębickiego, to na Solskiego. - I pani wystarczyłoby takie szczęście?... - spytał Solski. - Ach, Boże! - zawołała Madzia. - Przecież nic nie ma lepszego na świecie i nawet człowiek nie potrzebuje nic więcej... - Owszem - odezwał się flegmatycznie Dębicki - człowiek jeszcze potrzebuje skakać w morze, staczać się ze spadzistych gór, pojedynkować się... - Co też pan mówi?... - reflektowała go Madzia. - To właśnie są nieszczęścia... - Nie rozumiemy się, moja pani - rzekł Dębicki ściskając ją za rękę. - Pani jesteś osoba normalna i zdrowa, a my - chorzy i .zwyrodnieli. Nasze nerwy już tak stępiały, że nie tylko nie odczuwamy cudzej radości, ale nawet własnej... Dopiero ból fizyczny przypomina nam, że istniejemy... - No, no!... - wtrącił Solski. - Ani egoizm, ani potrzeba silnych wrażeń nie dowodzą stępienia nerwów. - Dowodzą... dowodzą!... - odparł Dębicki. - Doskonałe skrzypce nawet wówczas dźwięczą, gdy obok nich odezwie się jakiś ton... Ale ażeby zadźwięczał kamień, trzeba go zwalić młotem... Altruizm to są te doskonałe skrzypce, które każda zdrowa istota nosi we własnym sercu. Zaś te wasze silne wrażenia to młot... młot, którym trzeba tłuc kamienie. - Nie wiem, o czym panowie mówią... - rzekła zarumieniona Madzia i cofnęła się do towarzystwa pań. - Cóż ty na to?... - spytał Dębicki wskazując głową w kierunku Madzi. - Nie lepsze to od stromych skał?... - Sen... objawienie! - odparł zamyślony Solski. - Jeżeli... nie dobrze odgrywana komedia - dodał po chwili. - Kobietki, gdy chcą, umieją stroić się w skrzydła i tęczę. Cała zaś mądrość polega na tym, ażeby udając, że im wierzymy, brać kochane aniołki za to, czym są w rzeczywistości. - A czymże one są? - Samicami słabszymi od samców, których skutkiem tego muszą ciągle wyzyskiwać za pomocą rozmaitych manewrów... Jedne pozują na anioły, inne na demony... w miarę zapotrzebowania. - A twoja siostra na co pozuje? - spytał Dębicki, surowo patrząc na Solskiego. - Ach!... - wybuchnął. - Ada jest święta... To wyjątkowa kobieta. - Więc bądź ostrożniejszy z teoriami, bo wyjątków może być więcej. Było już późno; rozmowa w salonie rwała się i goście zaczęli się żegnać. - Mogę panią odwieźć?... - zapytał Madzię pan Kazimierz. - Dziękuję. Może pan Dębicki zechce się mną zaopiekować odparła Madzia. - Widzisz, profesorze, jak ci się opłaca twój optymizm rzekł Solski. - Niepocieszająca zapłata!... - wtrącił pan Kazimierz. - Podziękujże, Madziu, pani Arnoldowej za dobrą wróżbę rzekła Ada. - Choć zawsze wolałabym, ażeby ci przeznaczono mniej wielkiego oblubieńca... Wracając do domu, Madzia zaczęła tłomaczyć się przed Dębickim z usunięcia Zosi przez panią Korkowiczowę. Ale ten przerwał jej: - Posyłałem Zosię do tych państwa jedynie dla pani. Dzisiaj jestem kontent, że tak się stało, bo to... osobliwi ludzie. Zdaje mi się, że i pani niedługo ich pożegna. Domyślając się, że profesor musiał słyszeć o jej stosunkach z Korkowiczami, Madzia zmieniła temat rozmowy i zapytała go, co sądzi o dzisiejszym zebraniu. - Cóż?... - odparł krzywiąc się przy blasku latarni, obok której przejechali. - Przepędziliśmy czas w sposób mniej banalny niż na zwykłych rautach... A co się tyczy ludzi... Potarł sobie koniec nosa i mówił: - Oboje Solscy to prześliczne charaktery (znam ich nie od dzisiaj), ale - brak im celu w życiu... Przydałaby się bieda!... Pan Arnold jest, zdaje się człowiek przyzwoity, a jego żona trochę sekciarka, trochę histeryczka. Kobiety zbyt pieszczone i swobodne łatwo wpadają w kaprysy, a potem w histerię. - Nie mówi pan nic o Norskich?... - odezwała się Madzia cichym głosem. - Cóż o nich powiedzieć?... - rzekł. - Chyba to, że mają skłonność do używania, obok braku poczucia jakichkolwiek obowiązków... Solskiego brak obowiązków dręczy i popycha do wymyślania sobie sztucznych celów, ale pan Norski podobnych cierpień nigdy nie dozna. - Nie lubi ich pan? - spytała Madzia przypomniawszy sobie dawne zajście Dębickiego z Heleną. Pokiwał głową i rzekł po namyśle: - Proszę pani, ja gdybym nawet chciał, nikogo nie lubić nie potrafię. - Nie rozumiem... - Widzi pani, każdy człowiek składa się z dwóch części, jak nas uczył katechizm. Jedna jest bardzo skomplikowanym automatem, nad którym można litować się, pogardzać nim, czasem podziwiać... Druga - jest iskrą Bożą, która pali się jaśniej lub słabiej, lecz w każdym człowieku warta jest więcej aniżeli cały świat. Niech pani teraz doda, że obie części są ściśle połączone, że zatem człowiek jako całość wywołuje w nas jednocześnie pogardę i najgłębszy szacunek, a zrozumie pani, co z tych uczuć może wyniknąć. - Nic?... - rzekła Madzia. - Nie. Sympatia tam, gdzie góruje duch, a obojętność - gdzie przeważa automat. Nienawiści w żadnym razie nie można mieć do człowieka wiedząc, że prędzej czy później straci on zgangrenowaną powłokę i stanie się bytem nieskończenie szlachetnym. - Pan także wierzy w duchy?... - Pukające?... - spytał. - Nie! Powóz zatrzymał się, a Dębicki pomógł Madzi wysiąść i zadzwonił do bramy. Ledwie Madzia weszła do swego pokoju, ukazała się pani Korkowiczowa w krótkiej spódnicy, z włosami w papilotach, w nocnym kaftaniku, który uwydatniał jędrną obfitość jej biustu. - Już druga godzina!... - rzekła rozdrażnionym tonem. - Ciągle była pani u Solskich? - Tak. - Wesoło czas przepędzają wielcy panowie, nie tak jak ludzie pracujący... Czy to pan Solski panią odwiózł?... - Pan Dębicki. - Musieliście państwo... - Tu zacięła się, a potem dodała: - Pan Dębicki musi być niekontent ze mnie!... Madzia milczała. Ale że na jej zwykle dobrej twarzyczce ukazał się cień, więc pani Korkowiczowa powiedziała jej dobranoc. Kiedy Madzia zgasiła światło, przed jej oczyma zaczął przesuwać się niewyraźny obraz salonu Ady. Widziała lwią grzywę i groźne oczy pani Arnoldowej, a dokoła niej piękne postacie Arnolda i Norskich tudzież brzydkie twarze Solskich i Dębickiego. I - dziwna rzecz - dopiero w tej chwili, kiedy zatarły się rysy szczegółowe, każde oblicze przedstawiało jakiś charakterystyczny wyraz. Arnold był zajęty swoją żoną, Dębicki głęboko zamyślony, w Solskim coś płonęło i gotowało się. Na twarzy Ady było widać rezygnację, Helenę cechował gniew i duma, a pan Kazimierz nie posiadał żadnego wyrazu, a raczej - wesołość, która na Madzi przykre robiła wrażenie. Nagle między cieniami ukazał się nowy: pani Korkowiczowej w nocnym kaftaniku, z włosami w papilotach, pretensją w oczach... Wyglądała tak zabawnie, że Madzię ogarnął wstyd za nią i litość. "Nierozdmuchana iskra Boża!..." - mówiła sobie usiłując nie patrzeć na pana Kazimierza, który ze swoim drwiącym uśmiechem, z całą pięknością i wykwintnymi ruchami wydawał się jej banalniejszym - nawet od pani Korkowiczowej i jej pretensji. O przepowiedni jasnowidzącej nie pamiętała uważając ją za jakieś nieporozumienie. góra strony Emancypantki II/VII